Simply Kian's Arrival - A Futadom Fanfiction
by penice21
Summary: SimplyKian enjoys his new life in Zootopia- a peaceful city full of exotic animals who all live in harmony. Unfortunately, a neighbor bring Kian into some sticky situations.


It was June 17, 1253. Kian Paul Owen just stepped off the train to Zootopia. The ride had been a long one, taking 20 moons for him to finally get here. During the ride, he put on several layers of makeup, making his face after the ride buried beneath plenty of foundation, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Kian looked around the pristine, high-tech station as it bustled with life. Animals from across the world gathered here, with giraffes, minks, rhinos, bears, and countless other animals roaming the station. Kian hustles through the roaring crowds of animals as he gazed in awe of how nice and pristine that station looked, despite hundreds of animals rushing through here day after day.

The sun shone in Kian's eyes as he exited the station. He gazed in wonder at the streets of Zootopia; bright, colorful buildings, perfectly paved roads, bright, unique cars drifting down the road. Kian hollered a cab with an otter driver to take him to his apartment. The otter looked at him oddly, not because he was human, but because 20 layers of thick makeup were trapping his face. Kian told the otter his address and off the cab went, speeding down the road. Kian looked around as he rode through Zootopia. The cab had gone through Tundra Town, Rainforest District, and Sahara Square. Finally the cab pulled up at a quaint, puce-colored building. Kian paid the cab driver and stepped inside of the building there stood a man in his blue and white pinstripe boxers. "Hi!" he happily greeted. "The name's Michael, but you can call me Prize. Let me take you to your unit."

Michael Townley, or as he told Kian, "Prize", was a good looking man. Kian couldn't help but look at him and pop a stiffy; not just because of Michael's brilliant features, but because he was home away from school where he was often bullied for being a fag. Kian and Michael arrived to Kian's unit, thus causing Michael to point at it. "Here it is!" Michael stated, staring at how many layers of makeup peppered Kian's face. Kian stared at Michael's erect nipples, then his brilliant light blue eyes. Kian's small, micro penis became even more erect. It finally was at it's full length: 2 inches.

Kian stuck his hand into his pocket, gripping his 2-inch penis tightly in his small, balled fist. "Excuse me, Prize," Kian told Michael as he walked away for a second, hastily rubbing his penis through his pocket. Kian then went back to Michael and proceeded to the apartment. Kian looked around the place. He could see it had been madefor animals, but it was still a nice quaint place. "Hey, Prize," Kian asked. "You don't mind if I take a picture with you in it to tell all my friends online that you showed me my place?" "No, not at all," Michael replied. He assumed a presenting posture as Kian pulled out his phone, smothered in glitter and lip gloss. He took a picture of the main atrium of the apartment, with Michael as the focus of the shot. Kian smiled, thanked michael, and said goodbye to him. As he closed the door, Kiar ripped own his pants to reveal his small penis and he quickly started to masturbate to the image of Prize. He sprayed semen all oer his iPhone and on the new carpet, leaving a premeanent stain. Kian knew he would have much more fun in Zootopia than back in England.

The next morning, Kian was awoken by Michael and the lion mayor of Zootopia. He almost instantly gained in erection due to the attractive, dominant, and masculine males that sat in front of his face. "Well hello," Michael said, "good morning." Michael was wearing a middle aged dad outfit: a buttoned, short-sleeved dress shirt with cargo pants. His fly was partially unzipped, revealing a gigantic bulge beneath. "Hello." Kian responded. He got up. He was so short compared to the 6 feet and above Michael and mayor that stand before him. Kian couldn't contain his horniness. He just wanted to jump on top of either and them and began riding them. "Oh no! You're seeing me without my millions of layers of makeup! Give me a second!" Kian exclaimed. He quickly ran to the mirror, applying excessive amounts of celebrity sponsored lipsticks and concluding it with the much well critiqued fragrance by Nicki Minaj. "Done!" Kian stated. "Mister Owen," Mayor Lionheart asked Kian as turned from his vaniity on a cheap swivel chair after applying his makeup. "I wanted to invite you to the picnic in Zootopia Park right near the center of town. We'e having it this afternoon. We would certainly be delighted if we could introduce one of our new residents- let alone a human, such as Michael- to our wonderful town. Your buddy prize here will be attending as well." Kian's eyes bulged with surprise, yet he was somewhat dissapointed since the pleasant surprise of Prize and Mayor Lionheart was not for sexual intercourse. However, Kian was still thrilled to go out and enjoy the city and people of Zootopia. "I guess we'll bee seeing you there soon, Kian," the lion mayor announced happily as he walked out with Michael by his side. Kian slipped on a v-neck and some maroon skinny jeans and wandered into his kitchen. He fixed himself a mug of hot chocoloate as he became erect to the though of Mayor Lionheart's hefty penis entering his youthful, 13-year-old butthole. Today might be that day.

Kian added marshmallows to the hot chocolate and left the mug to rest and heat up the marshmallows. He went to take a nice, long make-up break. He covered his face with layers of glitter and products that absolutely covered and irritated his pores. He came back to the hot chocolate. A thick layer of marshmallow screened the top of the beverage in which he proceeded to drink it up like it was semen. The heat from the hot chocolate caused his make-up products to deteriorate and drench the beverage. Kian, disgusted by the mix of makeup and chocolate water, drank it anyway, spitting it out due to the extreme heat of the beverage and the difficult taste. Kian then rushed back to the vanity in his room to prepare his makeup. His makeup was so thick that it actually elevated his face's suface by half an inch. Kian quickly brushed his teeth and busted through his front door, rushing down the stairs and the hallway to the outside. Kian hurried down the streets, frantically checking his phone to monitor his twitter followers and the map of Zootopia. After wandering down streets for about three hours, Kian just grabbed a cab and ordered the cab driver, an ox, to drive him right to Zootopia square park. When the driver took only 5 minutes to get there, Kian busted through the door and hurried into the picnic, seeing animals everywhere, performing fellation on one another. Kian's eyes bulged with hapiness and his penis automatically orgasmed, spraying a stickly load of semen on his boxers. He ran into the park, spotting Michael performing oral sex to King Lionheart as the lion mayor would take his poop and smear it on Michael's back. Michael vomited on Mayor Lionheart's penis from choking on it, but he kept sucking. Kian could see Michael's face was covered in solidified semen and vomit, as was the mayor's crotch. Michael then lifted his head off of the Mayor's penis, spotting Kian. Michael held an "O" shaped facial position, with his eyes bloodshot and smeared with tears. He also had several splatters of semen ,vomit, and feces around his mouth. Michael squirted out a bit of semen, blood, and vomit from his mouth, while still retaining the frozen O face, to greet Kian without any verbal action.

Kian, nothing but in awe shock and pleasure, bent over for Michael's foot long of love. His ass, tight as a snug, was ready for the pounding. Michael grabbed his foot long cock and inserted it into Kian's anus. Lionheart went to the other side and began performing oral intercourse with Kian with his foot and a half long cock. Both Michael and the mayor shamed Kian for having a length in not just his height, but penile size as well. Kian felt completely submissive to the two daddy doms who fucked him. King Lionheart and Michael then squirted gallons of their semen into Kian's small, fragile body. Kian's anus was prolapsed and his abdomen had various hernias starting to occur. He laid on the ground in pleasure as Michael and Lionheart began French kissing. Once done, the three of them heard multiple voices arising from the other side of them. It was Amanda, Tracey, Franklin, and Jimmy; they were all in search for Michael after he left Los Santos to escape from the police. "Thank you Michael what ever the fuck our fake last name is for cheating on me once again!" Amanda shouted. She ripped off her yoga pants, revealing her gigantic futa cock.

Michael picked up Kian's cumsponge of a body and started to run away from Tracy and Amanda with Mayor Lionheart. They got out of the park and ran down into an alley littered with trash and the corpses of dead homeless animals. They were now safe from the futas for the time being. Mayor Lionheart stuck his giant penis into Kian's anus, stretching it painfully to the point where Kian shed a tear of pain. Michael "Prize" Townley stuck his penis into kian's mouth and the two started to thrust in unison. During one hard thrust, They came together and the pessure on both ends of Kian snapped a hole right through the middle of him, about the length of his torso. Michael could see his penis going right through Kian's head and into the vcinity of the hole and the lion mayor's penis entering the hole, too. Michael moved closer to king lionheart, spreading apart the two split pieces of Kian's torso and finally Michael stuck his penis into Mayor Lionheart's urethra. He thrusted in and hou, crushing the split-in-two Kian with every thrust. Just as the mayor and Michael looked into each other's eyes intimately with Kian's cracked in two body splitting apart even further, they heard the futas pivot the corner and spot them in the alley. Kian's body was nothing but a dead corpse cracked and crunched together, much like a dead fly. His new make-up was now a solidified covered face of semen. Both Michael and Lionheart exerted their gigantic penises out of his body and kicked his corpse to the side of the alley. Michael and Lionheart quickly started to climb the apartment building ladder that was right next to them, but they weren't agile enough for the futas. Amanda and Tracey both pinned them down on the ground and began thrusting their rods into their tall bodies quickly enough that it began to burn the rims of their anuses. Tracey and Amanda enjoyed much of this while Michael and Lionheart moaned in pain, kissing each other whilst being chastised by the much very large futa rods. Franklin watched in pleasure so he pushed Jimmy out of the way and ran into the fun. He ripped out his foot long, big black cock and began masturbating over them.

The vibrations of the futas thrusting inside of Michael "Prize" Townley and Mayor Lionheart had rearranged their intestines to allow the futa rods to go right through the anuses of the two and straight out the mouths. The duo could taste feces on the shafts of the futas. Unfortunately, Tracy had a mutated Futa growth process where her head, he hands, and her penice only grew, not her entire body. So when she grew, she gripped onto Mayor Lionheart and moved him up and down the shaft, smearing blood and bile from the mayor all over the shaft. The two Futas lifted their penises back and whipped them forward, crashing Michael and the Mayor into the brick wall ahead of them, opening a gaping hole in the wall. There, in the wall, sat Steve from Minecraft on a couch, fisting himself with his legs spread wide open. Steve got up and then started to craft the battered cumsponges, Prize and Lionheart, into a nightstand and a love seat respectively out of their bones and stretched skin. The two pieces of furniture still had anuses and mouth attached to their front and back sides, as well as dangling penises hanging on the bottom. The futas then stuck their penises into the anuses of the furniture as Steve sat in the love seat and started to masturbate his block 1 meter long penis.

The futas started to whip their penises around like crazy, smashing the pieces of furniture back and forth on the walls of the buildings. Steve fell off the loveseat and was smashed by a pile of rubble that came from the Futas' smashing. When the two pieces of furniture, they uncrafted themselves and turned back into their original selves. Steve poked up from the bottom of the pile. "My Blocks!" he yelled. Michael Townley stuck his penis into Steve as the blocky man tried to grip him. He pounded Steve, feeling his poop going inside his penis as he vomited blood and semen from his mouth all over Steve. Amanda then took her futa penis and jabbed it into Steve's chest and pinned him up against the brick wall behind him. She pulled back and thrusted forward, piercing a hole in his blocky chest. She kept thrusting until steve was merely a pile of blocky flesh. Then amanda sprayed a flow of semen all of the mushy pile of meat that once was the titular blocky character, Steve, disrespecting him in every way. The futas then spun around then penises, forcing Prize and Lionheart to dodge the ferocious rods. Finally, the police department seized the scene. Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD, a new recruitment officer, arrested everyone for public indecency except the mayor who got his get out of jail free card. Michael spent his next two months in prison performing coitus with his cell mate who was a timber wolf. They'd fuck constantly all day. Franklin, who was a cell across from Michael, performed sexual acts with Michael and the wolf when he had the chance (often lunch time in the cafeteria). Mayor Lionheart often visited the three and joined the intercourse as well. Amanda and Tracey escaped the bars of their prison cells with the hefty help of their large and amazing futa rods; proving the futa race to be superior yet again. They began their travels to the almighty powerful futa, Billie Smith. **The end.**


End file.
